


Interruptions

by m95838, PhenomenalBrat



Category: Black Lightning (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bathrooms, Coitus Interruptus, F/F, F/M, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m95838/pseuds/m95838, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalBrat/pseuds/PhenomenalBrat
Summary: Your favorite couples? Smut?But no ones gonna get any satisfaction in our collection of dabbles. Interruptions Interruptions everywhere....lol
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kelly Olsen, Barry Allen/Iris West, Chenoa/Anissa Pierce, Grace Choi/Anissa Pierce, Jefferson Pierce/Lynn Stewart, Kara Danvers/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lucy Lane/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	1. Remember to lock the Door. ( Dansen)

Interruptions-

Chapter one: Remember to lock the door.

( Dansen)

  
  


By: PhenomenalBrat 

Kelly was one thousand percent sure they should not be doing this. There was definitely some reason they should not be doing this in her office at least. God help her if she could remember why though. Alex had shown up to surprise her with lunch but apparently her girlfriend had other delights in mind besides food.

"Alex…" Kelly breathed out her girlfriends name in a rush, the tingle of excitement running through her body as Alex rushed to unbutton Kellys' red silk blouse. 

Alex' lip, kissing and nipping at her neck was so deliciously distracting as Alex seemed poise to lay her out on the desk and consume her like a 5 course meal.

"I've missed you" Alex declared in between undressing Kelly and pressing her back into the desk. As she finished with her shirt, one hand slid underneath Kellys' skirt, working its way up her thighs toward the lacey black panties Kelly had slipped on while getting dressed for work this morning. Perhaps in the back of her mind, Kelly had secretly hope Alex might pop in for a quick ' _talk'_ like this

"Alex god, I-"

"Tell me how you want babe" Alex demanded, her voice thick with desire as her fingers slipped into Kelly panties, teasing Kelly, wanting to hear her beg for it clearly. 

"Fuck...Alex!" Kelly was hard pressed to control the volume of her voice at the moment as Alex slipped two fingers inside her, stroking slowly, drawing it out.

"What was that? Fuck? Alex?" Alex asked, more of a tease really, as she worked Kellys' body over. She leaned in kissing Kelly hard, messing up her lipstick and Kelly was simply hard pressed to care about anything but the feeling of Alex' body touching hers. It had only been a few days of late shifts and extra long hours but she felt like her skin was craving to be touched.

"Please…" Kelly was sure she sounded needy now. "Alex...faster...I need…"

"Faster…?" Alex asked, teasingly, her thumb stroking at Kelly clit but not giving her exactly what she needed to cum, quite yet.

"Yes...yes…Alex" 

Kelly had to admit, she loved a bit of teasing but gods she wanted to cum now.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

The sound of knocking at the door, cut through the fog of lust they were in like a bucket of ice water.

"Kelly, I wanted to discuss the new-" Lenas' voice hit Kellys ears as she walked through the door after knocking.

Lena looked up from the papers in her hand...and stopped dead in her tracks. Like a deer, caught in headlights, she paused, before looking back down at her paperwork and walking backwards slowly.

"Uhm…" Kelly started to try to say something. 

"This can wait." Lena said, as she stepped out the door completely, closing it behind her.

"I think I forgot to lock the door." Alex stated after a moment. 

"Yeah." Kelly sighed, fustration lacing her voice. She had been so close.

(20 minutes later)

Kelly sat at her desk, fully clothed now and make up reapplied as best she could in short notice. Lena stood across from her, having declined the invitation to the chair on the otherside of Kellys desk. She had a semi embarrassed but knowing smile on her face.

"So…" Kelly started

"Yeah…"

"I'm-"

"You know, I-"

"That was-"

"Its okay," Lena stated, trying to keep it simple.

"Lets' just agree to not speak of this again."

"Deal. I can hardly chastise you two. I can't say Kara and I havent-"

" TMI " Kelly politely cut Lena off.

"Yeah." Lena handed Kelly some papers, for a new project.

"Okay, I'll review these and-"

"Sounds good." Lena turned to head out.

As she got to the dor she stopped. "Oh and Kelly tell Alex to uhm...remember to lock the door." She told her as she ducked out.

. . . . 

  
  
  



	2. Simple Massages and Good Vibrations ( WestAllen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris is tense. Barry offers a massage, but perhaps Star labs is not the place for this.

Interruptions 2

Chapter 2: Simple Massages And Good vibrations

(WestAllen)

Someone could walk into the Star Labs office at any moment. Everyone was supposed to be out but that was no guarantee. They really should be focused on finding this Meta or whatever that Caitlyn wanted to track down. Definitely…

It's all Barrys' fault. He knows massages are her weakness. She has just been so tense this last week. Iris' back and her shoulders had felt like they were carrying the weight of the world.

_"Babe, let me give you a massage. You're so tense. I can work that out for you. "_

A simple massage had turned into him, kissing her neck, sucking and biting and working her up to something that was gonna be a ' _happy ending'_ to this massage.

"Barry…" she moaned out his name desperately as he backed her into the wall, lifted her up to wrap her legs around his waist and he kissed her roughly, wantingly, like she was the only thing he could think of.

One of his hands moved down under her skirt, pushing it up and he pressed up against her grinding and she could feel how hard and ready he was already. 

She was tearing at his blue button up and in her haste she was sure she was gonna break a button. He pull the belt off his jean and hastily undid the button with one hand

His other hand was desperately trying to take off her underwear. 

"Just tear them…" Iris whispered, hungry for satisfaction, and thrilled when he did. 

Gods she was wet and she wanted him now. He gripped himself, lining himself up to slip inside her slowly, teasingly drawing it out. He gradually, slowly picked up speed. 

" Barry...god…" 

"You like that?" Barry asked, more to work her up than as an actual question. " You feel so good." He punctuated the statement with even harder thrust, fucking her into the wall.

"Yes...God...I want…"

"Would you like some ' _good vibrations' "_ he suggested, whispering it in her ear like a dirty secret.

There were certain perks to dating a man with super speed, that she had come to be familiar with and enjoy after all. And damn, did she want it now.

SMASH!!

"Oh my god!" Iris heard Caitlyns' surprised voice yelling as a glass she had been holding apparently slipped from her hands, hitting the floor. "I'm so-"

She hadn't even heard Caitlyn come in. Shit! Didn't people knock or call around this place, she thought, slightly annoyed. There goes her stress relief orgasm…

Barry for his part, seemed to not be sure what he should do. He slowly let Iris down, keeping his back to Caitlyn as he frantically tried to get his clothes pulled back up. Caitlyn had turned around and was staring at the floor like it contained the meaning of life.

" Hey Caitlyn…"

Caitlyn had not looked up from the floor. "I'm just gonna-" she pointed, walking off, seeming to be trying to leave as quickly as possible. 

After a moment of silence, Barry turned to Iris. She couldn't help the semi scandalous smile on her face as he whispered, "when we get home tonight I still owe you some _good Vibrations '_

_. . . ._

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Do you wanna touch ( Thundergrace)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why use a bed, when the couch is right there?

Interruptions 3

Chapter 3: Do you wanna touch

( Thundergrace)

By: PhenomenalBrat 

There's something about that energy that courses through your body when you are fresh off a fight excited to be alive and just getting home from a long difficult day. Anissa had been simmering with pent up energy as she got back to her place.

Grace had pulled her into a hug, then kissed her hungrily, ecstatic that Anissa was okay. Anissa was sure they should be talking about the metas and danger and the fight or whatever, but instead she had found herself, leading Grace back into the apartment towards the couch, pulling off her girlfriend Jacket and tank top as they went.

Grace was already pulling off Anissas' hoodie as Anissa laid her out on the couch. There was a firy urgently mixed in with a paced gentleness as they undress each other; Graces' shorts tossed to the floor along with Anissa pants.

"I was scared you had been-"

"Never. " Anissa reassured her as she kissed Grace like she was her oasis in the sandstorm of life. " I told you I would come back to you." 

Anissa Kisses her way down Graces' body, wanting to taste her like she was the nectar of God.

"Nissa'..." Grace breathed out her name, excited

"I've missed you" Anissa told her as she pulled Graces' legs over her shoulder , kissing up the inside of her thigh, wanting to hear Grace asking for it, needing that thrill that comes when a beautiful woman is almost mindlessly begging for something only you can give her.

Graces' hand was running through Anissa hair, carefully not guiding by caressing, like she needed Anissa to ground her.

"Anissa…" Grace was sounding almost demanding now.

Anissa, never one to disappoint a beautiful woman in her bed or couch, dives in, wanting to reward her girlfriend now, with ecstacy. Grace is already so wet and hot and delicious on her tongue. Anissa flattens her tongue as Grace grinds down, seeking the pressure of Anissa's mouth to push her higher.

There's an undeniable tension being worked out now as they are wrapped in each other like this. Anissa tongue dipping inside to tease Grace, wanting to sample every inch of her girlfriend's desire.

"Yes!!! Yes!!! Just like that...god oh…" Grace rambled out in a haze of desire.

Anissa can practically taste the edges of Grace orgasm already as her girlfriend presses her body closer.

" More! Nissa'..."

Her body is pinging with perspiration from the warmth of the apartment and the heat generated by the engagement between the two of them. She pulled back, licking her lips as she moved up to kiss Grace wanting her to taste herself on Anissas' lips as Anissa slipped two fingers into Graces' tight, wet center to fuck her just the way she knew she liked. It was almost decadent.

THUMP!

The sound of someone landing on the balcony drew Anissas' attention, just a second before Her dad rushed in.

"Anissa I was worried so I came to check-" He was saying or rather shouting as he walked in assuming she would be upstairs apparently. He stopped in his tracks as he spotted them on the couch.

Anissa hurriedly grabbed her discarded shirt on the floor, rushing to cover Grace.

Her dad seemed to be trying to project himself out of his body.

"Dad!"

"I- what are- I thought-" He seemed at a loss for words as he turned his back trying to give the two some privacy. " Why are you two in the living room?" He stuttered out seeming confused.

"This is my house. " Anissa shoots back. 

" Yes, well uhm...you seem to be safe. I'm gonna just- " he states, walking back towards the balcony to fly off, " Good night."

Grace breathes out a sigh of frustration. 

"Remind me to start locking that balcony door." Anissa declars flatly.

. . . .

  
  
  
  



	4. Bathroom Break (Supercorp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kara will definitely hear before anyone interrupts them right?

Interruptions 4

Chapter 4: Bathroom breaks

(Supercorp)

By: PhenomenalBrat 

Lena could feel the liquid fire of the 3 or maybe it was 4 drinks she'd had so far coursing through her system, burning away any inhibitions she might have normally had as Kara propped her up against the edge of the bathroom sink, kissing her senseless. The loud music of the concert they were at, made the floor seem to vibrate.

"Kara…" She moaned out Kara's name, needy and impatient.

"Don't worry, I got you." Kara assured her as she kissed down Lenas' neck.

They really shouldn't be doing this here. Anyone could walk in at any moment...though that was part of the thrill she supposed. Kara would definitely hear anything before anyone got here though. 

"I love this dress on you." Kara told her as she zeroed in on Lena cleavage. The daring neckline on the leather dress Lena wore presented an appealing temptation, Karas' mouth couldn't resist obviously. Karas' hand was working its way under the dress and Lena was, in that moment, glad she'd gone with those sexy silk skimpy black panties she knew Kara liked; almost like she had expected to be ravished by her girlfriend at some point before the night was over.

Kara pulled down the straps of her dress, kissed lower, pulling her bra strap aside to lick and tease her nipples and Lena was arching and begging, trying to get more of the hypnotically arousing pressure of Karas' mouth. 

"God...more...Kara…"

"More?" Kara teased as her fingers slipped under Lenas' panties, finding her already wet and wanting.

"Kara…" She was practically demanding, "please" as Kara fingers slipped inside her, curling and pressing slowly, drawing out her pleasure.

"You like that?" Karas' voice was rough, sensuous and filled with promise. The question was less and a question and more of a statement cause she knew Kara knew exactly how she liked it.

The teasing stroke of Karas' thumb on her clit had her racing headlong towards the precipice. Lena was hard pressed to keep quiet and the tantalizing thought of round two at home later was making her head spin as Kara fucked her with increasing vigor. 

"Kara faster...I wanna-"

"You wanna cum already...I can feel it" 

Noone had ever been able to push Lenas buttons quite the way Kara could. 

"Fuck.." She practically yelled as Kara changed the angle of her fingers, thrusting inside.

"That's it… Just let-"

EEEEEKKKKK!!!!

The sound of the bathroom door opening was like a slap as someone stepped into the bathroom. 

"What is taking you two so-" Nia was asking as she walked in, only to pause mid step and mid sentence. 

Nias' face seemed to go through about ten different emotions in the span of two seconds after seeing them before she simply stepped backwards, opening the door and leaving without a word.

Outside the door she could hear Alex.

"Nia, move I need to use the bathr-"

"No! No no. That one is broken."

"What? But-"

"Don't go in there." Nias' voice was moving away from the door, leading Alex somewhere else. 

"I...got distracted." Kara stated as if that wasn't obvious.

"I'll say…"

"Don't worry," Kara promised as she pulled her fingers from Lenas cunt, licking them clean, " I promise no interruptions for round 2 later."

. . . .

  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Why is daddy naked? ( Jeff/ Lynn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scandalous sex with you sexy ex? Awesome. Just pray your kids don't walk in and start asking questions

Interruptions 5

Chapter 5: Why is daddy Naked?

( Jeff/Lynn)

_ Authors' notes: Kind of an idea I got from @willmontgomer on Twitter tbh. The concept practically wrote itself from there. _

By: PhenomenalBrat 

God, she had nearly forgotten what a fantastic lover Jeff was. His body was following her desires and moving to satisfy her constantly, when they joined like this. She had to admit there were certain perks to  _ riding _ him like this. 

The absolute lust and desire in his eyes as she moved above him, was tantalizing and it made her feel...sexy and powerful. His hands touched her body with the seductive surety of a man who understood the wants and needs of a woman's body. 

"Jeff…" she was panting out his name as he increased the pace of his thrust; his hand squeezing at her ass, guiding her.

"That's it….you like that."

He sat up, leaning close to kiss her neck and the sparking pleasure pain as he bit her, sucking on that spot that always made her see stars, had her grinding against him, wanting more.

"Yes…God...Jeff…"

The word she would have used in this moment is debauched. She was naked in bed with her ex husband being served so good she almost forgot the myriad of issues going on outside their little world.

His lips leaving her neck to kiss her soundly almost possessively, made her head spin. That man was a fantastic kisser and his stamina...god...She was running head long towards the precipice and Jeff seemed determined to send her there probably more than once if the evening, or rather night really, continued like this.

He got into that rhythm that he knew she liked, and she was hard pressed to lower her voice at all so she simply prayed the kids stayed asleep. 

"You like it when daddy gives it to you like this."

"Yes! Yes! Good...fuck!

The tease of his hand massaging her breast was sending sparks of pleasure through her body and based off the increase in his pace and that rough almost hungry quality in his voice, he was right there with her...so close…

"Maybe next time we'll have time for a  _ 'taste' _ before the main course." he tells her.

Eeeeekkkkkkk…..

The sound of the bedroom door opening is so startling, it's like a bucket of water being thrown on the raging inferno of they're lustful entanglement. 

"Daddy I couldn't-" 8 year old Jennifer stood by the door, her favorite stuffed animal panda bear in hand. She paused upon seeing her mother and father. "Mommy? What are you doing here.?"

Lynn snatched at the sheets, pulling them around her and semi covering Jeff.

"Sweetie...uhm...your father and I, were-"

"What are you doing up?" Jeff blurts out.

"I heard yelling and couldn't sleep…" Jenn explains in that innocent way children have.

"Oh…" Jeff smiles a little, seeming almost smug for a second.

"Why is daddy naked?"

"Oh. We were.."

"Sex?" Jennifer asked, in that same child like curious way.

"What? I- where did you learn that word from?" He sputters momentarily flailing.

"Anissa." Jenn explains simply. "She said when grown ups want to be alone and naked, its to get sex. She didn't explain what that mean though."

Lynn made a mental note to have a talk with Anissa later.

"Sweetie, go back to bed okay."

"But…"

"I'll...uhm come tuck you back in soon…"

"Oh...okay." Jenn turned heading back out and going back to bed.

After a moment she looked at Jeff who still seemed to be processing that. 

"Gotta remember to start locking those doors" Is his only statement. 

  
  



	6. Hotels, key cards and 3am booty calls (Dansen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dansen, a sexy hotel room hook up and still being interrupted

Interruptions 6

Chapter: Hotels, Key cards and 3am booty calls...

( Dansen)

_ Authors' Notes: Thi is actually a scene you will see coming up in 'Shadow Games' so spoiler alerts. _

_ By: PhenomenalBrat  _

**_(3am at the hotel in Kellys' Room)_ **

Kelly laughed in delight as Alex pressed her up against the door kissing her like she was starving and Kelly was a 5 course meal. Alex' Jacket and her red striped button up shirt had already been tossed to the floor. Alex' small black bag, with the device securely inside, was set on the floor by the door. Her hands were working on Kellys' clothes at that moment.

"I missed you." Alex told her as she pulled away to look at Kelly. 

" I can see…" Kelly was near breathless running on a high. The combination of having saved the day for Anissa and having Alex half naked about to do delicious things to her body, was like a drug. "Bed now." She told Alex who moved quickly to do her bidding, pulling Kelly with her.

Kelly fully unzipped her skirt, nearly ripping it off and pulling off her shirt that Alex had already unbuttoned. She gave Alex a small push back on to the bed. Alex' eyes were excited, lustful, and wanting. Kelly crawled over her, pushing her to lie back as she finished pulling off Alex pants. Then she was kissing Alex' lips again, her hand stroking Alex' hair pulling her in, not wanting to separate from her lover.

She felt out of control, Alex moans and sighs told her in no uncertain terms that she wanted more as Kelly unhooked the latch for the simple black cross strap bra Alex wore, with one hand. Kelly moved down to Alex neck Kissing and nipping, wanting to simply drown her girlfriend in pleasure, intermingled with this desire to take her...roughly, intensely; it was consuming her thoughts. The high of saving the day was swirling with this stark fear she'd been pushing to the back of her mind all week; the fear of losing Alex in any way. She needed to feel alive and make sure Alex felt it too.

"Kelly…" Alex moan out her name

"Tell me what you want." It came out more like a command than she intended. Her hand was already preparing to remove the simple but silky black panties with the 'love potion' symbol on them. She internally smiled remembering that she had actually purchased these for Alex along with a matching black hand tie and a new bottle of scented oil from a shop in National city. The last time they had the scented oil and these particular panties, had ended up with Alex wanting to spanked, counting out each stroke as Kelly had told her to do. It was an invigorating memory;Her girlfriend surrendering to her, also a flip on their usual dynamic.

"Please... I want-"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

The noise at the door was like a pestilence irritatant and Kelly had half a mind to ignore whatever was happening.

"Kelly. It's Iris. Are you okay? I was worried. Please say something." Iris' voice called from the other side of the door. Her concern was evident in her voice given the late hour Kelly had returned. "Kelly?"

Kelly heard the telltale electronic click of her door being carefully unlocked, and for about the first time since they shared room Keys for their respective rooms, she actually thought that may have been an error. She pulled on the covers wrapping the soft, red blanket around her and Alex quickly.

"Iris...wait…" Kelly spoke as Iris opened the door.

"I was worried that something had-" Iris was speaking as she entered the room taking a few steps inside, only to stop as she saw Kelly and Alex half naked hastily covered by a blanket. She tore her eyes away from the bed, looking down at the floor. "Oh…uhm…

"I'm fine. I'm okay. Everything is fine." Kelly rambled out, her voice still clearing.

"I should-" Iris said as she was stepping back, trying to leave the room. The straps of the small black bag that Alex had dropped by the door in the mist of her and Kellys' amorous activities had other plans though. Iris nearly tripped over it as she was backing out. 3 or 4 of the shirts and pants Alex had hastily tossed in that bag were falling out as the bag tipped sideways. Iris spotted something falling out of the bag but kept backing out.

Kelly was sure this was gonna be an awkward conversation in the morning...


	7. For God sakes... (Westallen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris is stressed but can't or won't talk about. Barry knows exactly what kind of pleasure she needs and follows her lead. Cisco should have just called or left a message first.
> 
> This chapter is actually an excerpt from the up coming chapter 3 of "Shadow Games" so spoilers for some stuff that gets mentioned...

Interruptions

Chapter: For God sakes…

(Westallen)

By: PhenomenalBrat 

_Barry had always been able to read her like a book. She hadn't even realized how shakey she still was as she came through the door with the large Italian meat lovers pizza and set it down, but he could see it written on her face and apparently felt the slight tremors in her body as he had hugged her and kissed her._

_"Hey. What's wrong? he asked as he guided her to the couch._

_"Nothing." She lied. She didn't mean to but she didn't wanna talk about it. She was embarrassed to even be letting this bother her when she had dealt with arguably far worse over the past 7 years._

_"Iris...I could feel you shaking. That's not nothing." Barrys' concern and attention since the conference attack had been in overtime. He seemed to want nothing more than to keep her safe. He was clearly waiting for her response._

_She didn't want to talk about it though. She just wanted to not have to think about it at all. She wanted Barry to chase the irrational fear from her body. "Its' just been a long day. I missed you."_

_"I love you too." Barry assured her, his eyes bright and earnest and sincere. " Iris please…"_

_"Barry. I just need you here with me. I promise everything okay." She told him as she pulled him closer to kiss him again._

_"Iris…_

_"Just stay with me." She instructed as he kissed her back, with growing intensity clearly ready to follow where she led._

_She stood up from the couch, the pizza completely the farthest thing from her mind as she pulled Barry up leading him to the bedroom._

_As her back hit the bed and she pulled her purple blouse off. Barrys' lips began working their way down from her mouth towards her neck. His zeal in his desire to please her the way she needs is undeniable. Barry often says that she is his lightning rod. He is definitely her North star; always guiding her back to herself._

_She felt her body practically being violated when she listened to that recording earlier and only Barrys' touch is going to suck the venom of that feeling away, despite her not having told him anything._

_Barry unbutton her pants pulling them off. So she was only in a black lace bra with matching panties. She moved further up on the bed as he stood up removing his shirt and jeans before he crawled back onto the bed with her._

_"Iris…" He's on top of her, kissing her again, trying to flood her soul with comfort. It's instinctive._

_Barry hands work to unlatch the triple hook to her bra, his lips still kissing and nipping at her neck. He tosses the bra aside, working his way down to tease her breast; doing that low gentle vibration thing with his tongue that he always knows,turns her brain into mush as he worked over her nipples. She's arching and begging, "Barry...gods please…"_

_He slides her panties down her body, pulling them off and finally leaving her naked to his gaze. His eyes are a wildfire; a burning mix of lust and worry as he looks at her. If anything can drive the memory of listening to that disturbing recording that made her feel dirty and abused in ways she can't quite articulate, it has got to be Barry looking at her like she is a goddess who fell into his bed._

_"Just let me take care of you," he requested. It's a soft command; an assurance that he's got her and she can let go._

_He continues moving down her body, slowly, seeming to want to kiss every inch of her on his way. Her right hand reaches up to stroke through his hair, not pressing or moving, wanting to let him drag this out, but needing to touch him more. It was deliciously decadent._

_His hand stroke up her thighs to tease her center, as he press two fingers inside, just a little...soft, slow, testing the readiness of her body, sends spark of pleasure racing through her, tingling up her spine as she arches and moves, instinctively trying to draw him closer._

_"So wet already…" Barry whispers, and his voice is pure sin._

_"Barry…" Iris can hear the high breathy, wanton quality to her own voice, urging Barry on._

_"I know what you need."_

_CRASH!!!_

_The loud sound of something hitting the floor in the living room shatters the spell of their lustful entanglement._

_"Barry! Iris! Uhm sorry about that vase…" Cisco voice calls out._

_Iris could literally have screamed_

_She can practically feel the stress from earlier re-obsorbed back into her body._

_A moment later Ciscos' voice is right outside the door._

_"You guys...wake up."_

_Not for the first time, as much as she loves her friends, she wonders why everyone is always popping in on them. God sakes!!!_

_. . . ._

  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Bubbly (Dansen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is just trying to pamper Kelly after Kellys had an extremely exhausting work week? Nothing is every that simple though.

Interruptions 8

Chapter: Bubbly

( Dansen)

By :PhenomenalBrat 

Kellys' muscles and body were sore. She had just pulled the longest 12 hour shift in history. She honestly never wanted to do another conference call or meeting or review of staff for at least 12 months. Exhaustion was the only word for it. She stepped through the door of the apartment she shared with Alex and the smell of fresh cooked roast and green beans' hit her immediately. Her empty stomach nearly screamed in joy. On the table was a bottle of red wine and two glasses.

Part of her wondered if she had forgotten some special occasion since she had been so busy lately.

Alex stepped outta the bedroom in that cute black silky short nighty that Kelly had actually gotten her a few weeks ago. It looked damn good on her. She was positive she had missed something. 

"Hey?" Alex greeted her

Kelly looked around. "What's the occasion?" She asked, burning with curiousity.

"I just felt like treating you." Alex told her as she walked towards her. "I ran a nice bubble bath with some lavender scent and those dead sea body salts. We have dinner and wine and...perhaps later I can tempt you with some massage techniques I've learned.

"Oh?" Kelly was definitely interested in all of those things, especially from Alex.

Alex took Kellys' coat off, laying it over the coach and helping her set her bags down on the table.

"What did I do to earn this much pampering?" Kelly asked.

"Call me a hopeless, corny, romantic, " Alex told her as she led her towards the room, where a set of roses was in a vase with Kellys' name on it, " but I like to give you flowers for no occasion sometimes.

Kelly smiled at that. Alex leaned end as kissed her, soft delicate, romantic as she slowly drew the hidden want and need out of Kelly until Kelly found herself forgetting how exhausting work had been.

Alex pulled back, looking at her. " Food piping got but, I think it will keep and cool down a bit while we get you all nice and clean.

Then Alex was undressing Kelly. 

Kelly would have helped but there was something subtly arousing about just letting Alex unbutton her shirt and unzip her skirt and strip off her underwear until she was naked and being led to a bath. Her phone and Keys and clothes left on the floor; a mess to clean up later.

The water was a soothing warmth on her skin. She sank into it slowly, giving Alex a little show.

"God this feels good." She commented as she closed her eyes and relaxed.

"I hope so. I want you to enjoy every inch of this evening. You've been working so hard." Alex told her as Kelly breathed in the praise of her hard work. 

Alex slowly began washing her body with the lufa and the warm, soothing, lavender scent was like a blanket of scent, tantalizing Kellys senses.

"I missed you." She told Alex, as the lufa traveled up her leg.

"Ditto." Alex told her with a teasing edge to her voice.

Okay, this bath, in Kellys' opinion, was less of a bath and more of a ' _ tease Kellys' body under the pretense of washing her, while really just arousing the hell outta her'  _ but Kelly wasnt mad at it, at all. When she finally stood up in the tub finishing her bubble bath and feeling warm, clean and immensely desired under Alex' gaze, Alex had wrapped her in a fluffy red towel and pulled her into another kiss.

The seconds turned to minutes as Alex lips moved from tasting Kellys' lips to kissing along her neck, nipping and biting and drawing pleasure sighs from Kelly.

"Alex…"

"Hungry…?" Alex was teasing again.

Truth be told, Kelly was hungry but that was warring with this building desire to be ravished by Alex right now.

"Maybe we should skip straight to  _ dessert"  _ Alex suggested as she led Kelly towards the bed. " Dessert and then Dinner?"

The journey from teasing kisses as they entered the bedroom to hungry, lustful kisses as Kelly found herself laying on the bed, with Alex on top of her, was quick. 

But then Alex seemed to shift gears,slowing down as her hands took their time opening the towel to leave Kelly once again naked.

"So beautiful…" Alex whispered as she kissed her way down Kellys' body to kiss her breast, and breathe her in.

Some part of Kellys' brain had probably registered that their food was likely cold by now, but really that's why God invented microwaves. Her hot girlfriend was working on pleasing her body right now and she had no plans to stop that. " God...Alex…"

"I definitely think I'm gonna taste my dessert first. Then roll you over for that nice deep massage I promised."Alex told her as she kept working her way down until she was kissing Kellys inner thigh and testing the wetness of Kellys' cunt with two fingers teasing and pressing in just the tiniest bit. 

Kelly finds herself arching her body pressing, and trying to get more stimulation.

"Just let me take care of you…" Alex whispered, and the clear promise in her voice is calming, and satisfying.

RING RING RING RING RING

The sounds of both of their cell phones' ringing at the same time, might as well be a death toll. The interruption feels like a vacuum sucking away the quiet enjoyment of their stolen patch of intimacy after a long week.

"Ignore it." She blurts out.

She shouldn't say that. It could be an emergency. It almost always somehow was.

Kellys' phone was on the floor and Alex' was on the nightstand. She sighed. Alex looked over at Kellys' phone. 

"It's Nia."She told her

Alex reached for her own phone, telling her, " ...and Kara…"

Okay so there was definitely something going on then. 

"Rain check on dessert." Alex promised her.

Kelly could almost feel herself pouting.

. . . .

FIN

  
  
  



	9. This is the kitchen (BraiNia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baking brownies...and taste testing?

Interruptions 9

Chapter: This is the kitchen

(BraiNia)

By:PhenomenalBrat 

"Okay, now we just add a bit of cinnamon and...we will be done." Nia instructed Brainy as he stured the brownie mix in the bowl while she poured in ingredients. 

It was a rather large size bowl for the two pans of brownies they planned to make.

"How did we get volunteered for this again?" Brainy asked, laughing a little.

"Alex said Kara can't be trusted after last time when her and Lena somehow ate half the candy and snacks before game night, so I'm doing these this time."

Nia pulled out 2 large 8x16 glass bowls from the cabinets and set them on the counter before gesturing for Brainy to pour in the brownie mix into each bowl.

Nia could help find this whole thing so soft and charmingly domestic for the two of them. It was a rare blessing after the drama with Lex and crisis last year, to just be able to spend time doing something simple while still being a team. He looked far more relaxed in his blue jeans and black tshirt than he had honestly seemed in a long time.

While Brainy was pouring the brownie mix, she turned on the oven to 325 and got it ready. They had about 90 minutes before they needed to leave so there was really nothing to worry about.

"Should we not do 350?" Brainy asked as he slid the two pans into the oven.

Nia shrugged and closed it. "Either way, it's gonna be delicious and chocolatety. My mom used to make them this way."

"Well, I can't argue with that."

She took the sturing spoon and ran it through the bowl, gathering up some leftover brownie mix and offering him a taste.

He leaned forward as she fed him from the spoon and Nia was enchanted by the way his eyes seemed to light up the way they did when he tried yummy things. "Uhmm…"

"Good?" She asked

"You should try…"

She stepped forward, closer to him and kissed him. She couldn't really resist. The combination of kissing her boyfriend and the lingering chocolate mix in his lips was inticing. His hands pulled her in closer as he kissed her back.

"Oh…" he said, pulling back, " shifting gears?" He asked.

"Multitasking." She told him, echoing his own words from yesterday. 

She pulled him back into a kiss, moving them back until his back was at the refrigerator door, as this impromptu make out intensified. 

She dropped the spoon to the floor to cup his face as she kissed him. Her skin tingled with sparks of excitement as his hands caressed her bare arms. She was immensely glad now, that she had decided on the short, sleeveless, white and red sun dress she wore currently. 

"What the hell? This is the kitchen." The sound of Yvettes' semi surprised, semi annoyed commentary startled Brainy and Nia apart.

Nia turned, seeing her room mate looking at her and Brainy with mild annoyance and some amusement. 

"You know you have a bedroom right. I get up to grab a snack and here you are blocking the 'fridge, getting your  _ snack _ on."

"Uhm...hi. We were…" Brainy starts trying to explain before giving up.

"I'm just gonna order pizza. " Yvette declares as she turns and walks off.

Maybe the kitchen hadn't been the best place for this but well…

. . . .

FIN


	10. Baked chicken and busy body friends (Karolsen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Karolsen moment we deserved between season one and two. Watch Kara and James netflix and chill before Jonns untimely interruption of annoying news.

Interruptions 10

Chapter: Baked chicken and busy body friends.

( Karolsen)

Authors' notes: This is inspired by something I read from @Willmontgomer14 on Twitter. This would of taken place between season one and Two.

Authors' notes 2: This is a love letter to all the Karolsen shippers who were robbed by the show and producers who thought, "noble people dating is boring." Karolsen honestly deserved much better.

By:PhenomenalBrat 

Stopping a bomb threat and putting out two fires, had Kara on a post save energy high that was swirling with her frustration at those calamities having interrupted the pleasurable thrill of James lips kissing her, as he had pulled her closer and whispered exciting promises of sinfully delicious thoughts he confessed to having.

She supposed that it was probably a good thing that she'd had time to burn out her nervous excited energy. He was gonna be coming over again in a little bit, since Cats' phone call of complaints had dragged him away anyways.

She arrived back in her apartment and sped into her room, stripping off her super suit and scouring her closet for the cute, short blue dress that she loved. Blue was her best color and it made her eyes sparkle. Alex always said it was her "love" color. 

She went back into the kitchen and pulled a dozen chicken legs and some seasonings from the refrigerator and spread them in a bowl and gave a gentle blast of heat vision to get them set. She pulled a bottle of Mascoto from the fridge as well. Alcohol didn't really effect her, but she did enjoy the taste and she knew James did as well.

The sound of James arriving outside her apartment door had her giddy with excitement. It wasn't an official "date date" cause she was still planning a romantic round the world trip to get him every delicious treat he liked, for their first official date. Spending any time with him though, always felt like cloud nine. Before he could knock, she already had the door opened.

He had on a tight dark red t-shirt and black slacks. He looked good. It suited him. His camera was strapped over his side and he had a small bag in his hands from the terriyaki place down the road. Without even checking, she knew there were potstickers in there. James knew her so well. He didn't just show up like a rando with food. His thoughts always seem to compliment hers even with food and the potstickers would go well with the type of chicken she made. 

"Hey. Is that baked chicken I'm smelling?" He asked as he stepped in slipping off his shoes.

"Bake chicken Kara style." She told him as he followed her to the counter where she poured two glasses of Wine. He Carefully set his camera on the counter.

"How was the task Cat gave you?"

He laughed. " Demanding." He told her simply. "I imagine stopping a bomb and a fire, was even more so. "He complimented her.

It was so natural and easy and unforced with him. Her confidence naturally swelled under his praise.

"So…" he looked at her clothes and the admiration in his eyes was obvious, " are we doing bad movies and good food?"

"Maybe...what's that they call it…? Netflix and chill…" She leans towards him, "or maybe since our chill got interrupted before, perhaps we should just skip straight to that." Her suggestive tone is bold and amorous.

"I see you're not hungry…" James Joked before leaning in to kiss her.

She was definitely hungry, but she was definitely leaning more towards wanting a sexual dessert now instead of any meal. 

The taste of the Mascoto he'd been sipping was wet and delicious on his lips and Kara sighed into the kiss feeling her whole body light up more with the feel of his lips on hers. She guided him backwards out of the kitchen towards the coach, deepening the kiss and not wanting to disconnect from him as his hand pulled her close, caressing her as and stroking through her hair.

As he sat down on the coach, she straddled him, feeling perhaps more lustful that she had even realized as she worked to pull the red t-shirt from his body. Good she wanted to touch him so bad. She moved from his lips to kissing along his neck as one hand unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper low. James moans in clear consent to her advances.

"Kara…"

The food and the ambient noise from the TV had faded to the back of her mind. All her senses focused on his touch as he unzipped her dress. He paused then, clearly waiting for her permission before he continued. James was sweet like that.

SWOOSH….

The rustling of the drapes as air rushed through her balcony window following Jonns abrupt arrival, was so quick, she needed a second to shift gears.

"Kara, sorry to-" Jonn paused, taking in the state of undressed building lust they were in. "Oh." He looked around and down and really anywhere except at them.

"Jonn...wh-"

"Uhm...we uhm ran some tests on the alien from the pod."

Kara shook her head. Yeah of course. Pod right. They had just found it a few days ago, earlier that week. There hadn't been any important developments on that front though so it had been at the back of her mind, as unimportant currently.

"I thought you might wanna- uhm, this is-"

James was busy trying to re-zip his pants and Jonn' seemed busy trying to figure out how to leave this awkward moment. Kara really wanted to know why no one ever seemed to knock or call first. 

"Do you need to go check on this?" James asked her.

Did she? She wondered, letting the question run through her brain.

. . . .

FIN


	11. Finally, She's In My Grasp (Anissa/Chenoa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set before Black Lightning Season 1. A little bit of backstory for Anissa and Chenoa

**Interruptions - Anissa Pierce**

**Interruptions 11**

**Chapter: Finally, She's In My Grasp**

**(Anissa/Chenoa)**

Her father was over at Garfield High School. He would be dealing with a fundraising issue for who knows how long. Her mother and her sister were at a church event. It was going to last late into the evening.

Anissa pulled her used, tan, Honda Accord into the driveway with Chenoa in her passenger seat. She had met her a year ago while checking out colleges. After taking a look at the girl's spicy bronze complexion and sexy legs she decided to get her phone number. She had been trying to get to know her better for the entire year, but, to Anissa's frustration, Chenoa had been playing 'hard to get'.

But now she would have several hours of uninterrupted time alone with her. They would be in a private setting. Now that Chenoa was next to her, she was acting a lot more interested. She was wearing a short skirt. Anissa was willing to bet that it was because she knew Anissa liked her legs. Chenoa wore a button up shirt, but the top two buttons were undone and her breasts looked bigger than Anissa remembered. Her hair was in a natural style and her makeup was flawless.

Anissa escorted Chenoa and her large shoulder bag into the Pierce family house and took notice that she was being watched. Several of their neighbors on the street just happened to be working in their yards, playing with young children, or were simply nosy. She knew that she'd have to explain this to her father in a day or two, but was hoping that it would be worth it.

Inside they went.

Anissa left Chenoa in the kitchen while she went around the house closing the blinds. Some of the neighbors had a habit of peeking in the windows. One older lady, who lived down the street, came up the the house once and put her face directly in the window to look inside while Anissa was doing some homework.

Once privacy was assured, Anissa went back into the kitchen. Chenoa was waiting for her with two Seagram's wine coolers in her hand. "Put some ice in some glasses and we'll have a drink," Chenoa said. Anissa's hopes that this was going to be more than a friendly get together increased.

They leaned against the kitchen island and shared a wine cooler.

"Why have you been ducking my calls?" Anissa asked.

"You have a reputation."

"Really?"

Chenoa nodded.

"Is it good or bad?" Anissa asked.

"Depends on if it's true."

Now Anissa was hoping Chenoa wanted more than a kiss on the cheek.

"How many of these did you bring?"

"Six."

_If we drink all of those we'll need a place to lie down._

"How many girls have you had anyway?" Chenoa asked.

"That's crass." Anissa said, "It's not about numbers. I like you. I want to spend time with you."

They moved on to their second drink and Anissa formed an idea about why Chenoa was suddenly available. "I want to take you upstairs to my room."

"Well," Chenoa answered, "that I'm thinking about that means you probably do get a lot of girls."

Anissa got a bucket of ice. Chenoa picked up her bag. They made their way toward the stairs and Anissa put her hands on Chenoa's hips as they walked. When they got to Anissa's bedroom, she pulled Chenoa backward into her body. "Feel that?"

"What?"

"Your heart pumping. Anticipation increases blood flow. It's good for the heart."

"Oh. Yeah, I do feel that."

Anissa swayed left and right a few times, guiding their bodies. "Did you have a breakup?"

Chenoa nodded, "Yes."

Anissa walked over the close the blinds darkening the room. "What happened?"

"We had a fight. Then she said another girl was prettier. I slapped her and told her to go to hell."

"It's best to just let it go. I'm more than happy to help you with that. I've been trying to get after you for a while." Anissa turned on some chilled out R&B on her phone. "I'm not trying to put a notch on my belt. Sex is good for you. It's good for me. It's an affirmation. A celebration of life."

Chenoa laughed. "It's so easy for you isn't it."

Anissa poured a drink and took a good sip. She handed it to Chenoa. "Drink it. All of it."

Chenoa downed the entire drink.

"It's easy to celebrate. Let's celebrate your new freedom."

Anissa stood in front of her and they swayed together. She removed Chenoa's shirt and then stepped back and watched her body move. Chenoa asked Anissa if she was going to watch her dance.

Anissa sat on the bed. "Yes. Since I'm about to show you a good time, you should show me one first."

Chenoa continued to dance for her. She drank more and in time seemed to become more in-tune with the music. Anissa told her to take her skirt off. Chenoa unzipped it on command and it dropped down her legs.

"Your girl was stupid. You're prettier than anyone she could have met."

Chenoa blushed and continued to dance for Anissa. She began to sway her hips more gracefully and told Anissa that she liked dancing for her. She turned around and began to wave her booty back and forth in front of Anissa's face.

Anissa reached for Chenoa's panties and skinned them down her toned legs. Then she got up and maneuvered Chenoa to take her place sitting on the bed. Anissa kneeled in front of her.

"Do you know what the first thing I wondered when I saw you was?"

"What?" Chenoa replied.

Anissa slowly spread Chenoa's legs, revealing her shaved femininity. "How you tasted." She then placed her lips onto Chenoa's folds and listed to her coo. After spending some time patiently kissing her, Anissa began to explore inside with her tongue. Chenoa laid back on her forearms and sighed. Anissa looked up from between the sexy legs. She watched Chenoa's firm breasts rise and fall as she began to breathe heavy.

With practiced skill, Anissa began to remove her own clothes as she continued to pleasure Chenoa. Anissa enjoyed the differences in how women devoured her when she sat on their faces. She was eager to see how Chenoa compared. She decided that once Chenoa exploded, she wouldn't waste any time climbing on the bed and straddling the girl's face.

"Anissa you're," Chenoa moaned. "Anissa. Ohh. Ohh."

Anissa stopped, raised her head, and said, "You're about to be so happy that you answered your phone today."  _Then you're going to find out how I taste._ She returned to her task and Chenoa started moaning again. Moments later, Chenoa began to gently gyrate her hips.

She knocked the girl's black, Puma sneakers off her feet and took notice of the cute ankle length socks she was wearing. Then she put Chenoa's legs over her shoulders and dipped her tongue back inside. Anissa located the girl's core and gently began to suck on it. Chenoa got loud; telling Anissa how good her tongue felt. She began to think Chenoa would be a screamer. Her own heart started beating faster with the thought that those who burst the hardest were the most eager to return the favor.

Chenoa grabbed Anissa head when she began alternating between nibbling and sucking.  _Not much longer. It's going to be a big one. I bet she rattles the windows Then I'll get on that face._ Anissa held on when the girl's hips started gyrating harder.

Anissa heard Chenoa's head slam backward on the bed. Chenoa said, "Anissa. You're so good. So good." She slowly began to inhale.

_Here it comes,_ Anissa thought.  _Here she comes._

Anissa heard a woman's voice from behind her yell, "Oh my god. Anissa?" Chenoa flailed wildly out of her grasp.

_No! No! Not now!_ Anissa turned around to see her mother standing there with her hands over her eyes. Chenoa scrambled around the room putting her clothes back on. "No mom. You're not supposed to be here."

"Anissa please please take me home."

Anissa thought that she now might not see Chenoa for another year. But she had no choice but to bring the embarassed girl back to her home. She dressed and walked with her down the stairs with her head hung in disappointment.

They walked by Anissa's sister Jennifer, who asked, "Hi, what's your name?"

Chenoa diverted her face and walked by without answering. In the car, every time Anissa tried to speak, Chenoa shushed her. Embarrassment filled the space like a fog. Chenoa looked away from her and out of the window to her right. Anissa took the opportunity to check her body out again. She found Chenoa's legs looking even more inviting.  _Maybe her house will be empty and I can take another try._

After another few minutes of driving they parked in front of Chenoa's place. Anissa reached for her left leg, but found the only thing in her grasp was the passenger seat. Without saying a word, Chenoa hopped out of the car. Gripping the bag that still had two wine coolers inside, she walked to her door at a quick pace. The last Anissa saw of Chenoa was her legs as they disappeared into the house.

_Damn!_ Anissa slammed her fist on the steering wheel, accidently honking the horn. She took a minute to collect herself and put the car in drive.  _I'll just have to keep trying with Chenoa. One day I'll make it happen_


	12. Its Definitely not the other woman (James/Lucy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a stressful dinner with her father Lucy is hoping for a little relaxing, sex with her boyfriend   
>  and no talk of supers. Its never that simple tho.

Interruptions 12

Chapter: It's definitely not the other woman

(James/Lucy)

By: PhenomenalBrat 

James had been fidgety, tense and trying to hide his distaste for her father all evening. She couldn't really blame him. No matter how polite or how well mannered or how nicely James dressed, her father always managed to nick pick at him in some microscopic way. Her fathers' dinner guest, Katherine, who looked only a few years older than Lucy herself, sat mostly quiet, looking like she was fulfilling some contract obligation.

The subject of superman had creeped on during Thanksgiving dinner and to her displeasure, the subject of Supergirl had too. That wasn't to say, she disliked Supergirl. It was quite the opposite, but she didn't want yet another family gettogether revolved around her fathers' bitterness there or James unresolved infatuation with supers. 

Lois had bailed on Thanksgiving dinner, leaving Lucy to entertain their fathers' judgements again this year alone and she was feeling her own myriad of tense irritation as dinner drew to a close.

Part of her couldn't help but note the intensity with which James verbally defended Supergirl against every insult her father attempted to lobby. She wasn't jealous of course but it was something to note. James had been just as zealous in his devotion to superman though and it had rivaled and even superceded their connection at times. Part of her wished James and her father would both just shut up. 

She breathed a sigh of relief when she was able to ramble out pre programmed polite pleasantries to her father. She smiled at Katherine, certain she would not see her around again. Her father had a tendency to use and move on, ever since he lost their mother. 

Once, her father and Katherine had gone she turned to James as they still sat at the table. "Thank you for sitting through that." She told him, smiling fondly and appreciating the energy it must take him emotionally to deal with a man like her father.

"Anytime." His eyes seemed a little tired. "I know how to handle those kinds of things." He told her.

James laid down some money inside the booklet with the bill in it, and stood up, offering her his arm like a gentleman and leading her out.

"I'm surprised your dad is still harping against Supergirl though, especially after everything. " He commented as he led her out of the restaurant. 

While Lucy was extremely grateful at Supergirl saving her life, she wasn't in the mood to hear her boyfriend sing Supergirls' praises all the way back to the hotel room.

As they got into the car, she leaned over towards him, her voice shifting to pure seduction. "How about, I give you a reward for sitting through that...you know...I still remember that thing you like." She told him.

That captured his attention. He looked at her, excited and interested and perhaps a little surprised. Then he quickly backed the car out and drove.

"You mean…"

"Exactly." She leaned over and whispered in his ear as he drove. She liked watching him shiver a bit with anticipation as he drove faster. No thoughts or musings about Supergirl to distract him now.

. . . .

They entered the hotel room in a rush kissing intensely as her hands unbuttoned the buttons on his suit jackets and started working on the dark grey button up he wore. 

"Strip!" She ordered, stepping back a bit so she could enjoy watching him.

He pulled off his shirt and suit jacket and rushed to unbutton his pants and pull them off as quickly as possible. He stood there in just his black and grey boxer briefs, with his erection obvious to her gaze as she eyed his body. 

Good. She wanted him enjoying himself right now. She turned around, wordlessly indicating to James, that he should unzip her dress. It was a pretty and tasteful dark blue dress that was long enough to go down to her knees but fashionable and fitted enough to still complement the curves of her body, though not in a way that would have warranted archaic comments from her father. She let the dress slip off her shoulders and fall to the floor as James unzipped her. Turning back around with just her black strapless bra and matching lacy black underwear, she was pleased to see his gaze eyeing her and looking her up and down before he stepped forward, leaning in to kiss her and move her back towards the bed.

"Oh my god, you're incredible. "James told her as he laid her out on the bed." So gorgeous." 

Her hands were pulling him closer to kiss her harder. She wanted something a tab bit rougher than their love making usually was, if only to quiet the nagging doubts that had begun creeping up in her mind.

"James…"

He had already started moving to unclasp her bra and take it off her. His lips kissed down her neck, and towards her breast as he worked to excite her body and tease her. Good. If anything could push the stress from the dinner and doubts away, the feeling of James tongue teasing her nipples…

"Good….yes...just like that." She praised him as she lost her train of thought. One hand reached down, tugging at the waistband of his boxer briefs. He instantly got the hint and worked himself out of the last of his clothing. Lucys' hand reached down to stroke his length and jerk him off a little. She always enjoyed teasing him like this and his subconscious grinding against her, told her, this was still one of those things he enjoyed. He liked it when she took charge.

Placing her hand on his chest, she pushed a tiny bit and he immediately took the silent command as she had him roll over. She carefully pulled her lacy black underwear off not wanting to rip her new set, seeing as James very much seemed to like it. Then she climbed on top of him. Leaning forward, she whispered into his ear. "See something you like?"

"Lucy…" he sounded almost helpless, ready to do anything as she moved to line his impressive length up to let him fuck her.

"James. I want-"

Before she could finish that sentence, a loud almost blarring like beeping sound went off.  _ Shit _ . It was coming from the signal watch on James' arm. Superman had given it to James and he almost never took it off. A moment later James' phone was ringing from the pile of clothes on the floor. 

_ Ignore it.  _ The thought popped into her mind almost instantly. She could already see James' eyes, tracking away from her and towards the floor where his phone rang, as the sound from the signal watch started to pause. James wasn't even working with superman though so...her brain immediately connected the dots here. Supergirl. It was definitely Supergirl paging James.

He rolled them and lay her on her side moving quickly to jump practically to answer the call. James always had a fondness for rushing to assist superheroes. 

"James…"

"It must be urgent." Was all he said before he answered the call.

She heard a voice on the other end. It was hard to place but definitely a woman and the words, " _ Blue Alien Flymicans" and "nothing is working." _

"Superman had fought then before." James' voice replied. He looked over at her, seeming apologetic before grabbing his pants as he walked towards the bathroom. As he went, he heard, " Are you okay. Do you need me to…"

Lucy lay back in the bed, breathing out a sigh of frustration. She liked Superman and Supergirl. Maybe part of her was a bit emotionally petty but she really hoped Supergirl was just Supergirl and definitely not about to become the  _ other woman. _

_ . . . . _

FIN

Thanks for reading. Leave comments, Kudos or Constructive Criticism. 


	13. In mid air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena should have pick some where other than the training room but the temptation is irresistible.

Interruptions 13

Chapter: In mid Air

( Supercorp)

The new red sunlight training room Lena and Brainy had worked to install in the Watchtower, was a god sent gift. It was much more logical that the kryptonite training room that the DEO had maintained and built and kept for years, without question. It had taken a lot of money, though for Lena it had been a drop in the bucket and most of the set up was completely by the team, with Lena and Brainy taking charge. The ability to activate or deactivate the Red sunlight, increase or decrease synthetic gravity and shift through about 37 different settings for what Lena and Brainy had called, ' _ Danger room scen _ arios' had been brilliant and relieving. 

Alex herself had run through about 17 of the first 37 in a week, in her excitement to do some real training again and test her suit. Kara was grateful and a bit surprised to say the least. A few kinks needed to be worked out, but Kara herself had discovered a fun trick she was dying to show Lena.

She knew she should be focused on the science and truth be told she was, but her brain couldn't help conjuring up some rather dirty thoughts when she put together the potential of red sunlight room and zero gravity. 100% safe, floating mid air sex...it was a god send. The idea of sex in mid air had been on Karas' list and only Lenas nervousness had kept them from the ' _ superhero mile high club.'  _ Now that everyone was out of the tower though, it was like the universe was begging her and Lena to do it. 

Part of her really believed Lena had been waiting for it too. Those tight black yoga pants and tanktop and loose ponytail for ' _ training '  _ were not fooling Kara.

"We should do some warm up stretching…" Lena had told her, before moving into what looked like yoga poses, tensing and bending and stretching.

Kara just stood there watching. The red glow of the room bathed Lenas' body in this almost mysterious and seductive light.

" Kara...are you gonna join me or just watch?"

Kara walked over to where Lena was stretching, posing really, on the floor. Lena was sitting, leaning back and supporting her weight on her arms. Her chest rose and fell with steady, even breaths. Her head was back and her eyes were closed. 

Kara sat down next to here, leaning over to whisper. "Do you really want to spend our alone time exercising."

She could see the immediate smile creep on to Lenas' face. Her suspicions were easily confirmed. Bingo.

"Are you suggesting a more pleasurable workout?" Lena asked though it didn't sound very much like a question. 

Kara kissed her bare shoulder, working her way over to Lenas neck. "Yes. But you knew that didn't you?" 

Lena breathed out softly. "Kara…"

"Trying to tempt me…"

Lena moved to straddle Kara lap. "Can you blame me."

"Not at all." Kara said, before Lena leaned over to kiss her again. It's hungry and intense and reveals some underlying lust and unspoken desires on Lenas part.

"I've been fantasizing about it, since you suggested it. " Lena confessed. " I can't tell you how many times in the past month, I've touched myself just imagining you, taking me in mid air. Fucking me like-" She let's that thought trail off. 

Kara worked to pull Lenas tanktop over her head. She leaves her own sports bra and sweatpants in place, momentarily as she focuses on Lena. She kisses down her neck, towards her breast and unclasp the front hook on the sports bra, allowing Kara access to her girlfriends' soft firm round breast. God does she love to touch and tease them. Lena's so responsive.

"Kara...please.

Kara looks up at the ceiling. "Tempus, gravity 5 % simulation. " Kara uses one hand and gives a small push, sending them up into the air. The small 5% of gravity simulation keeps them in suspension but hover about 20 feet up but not floating off.

Karas' tongue teased Lenas nipple and her hand worked to peel the yoga pants from Lenas' body and tossed them to the side, where they hovered off to the side. Kara loved not having to be careful or worry about taming her strength. The bonus of not having to fear dropping Lena, let her focus on her fantasy. 

"I've been thinking about it alot too." She told Lena as her fingers slipped into Lenas underwear while they floated. Lena was already so wet. Apparently the very thought of Kara taking her like this had her aroused along with Kara touching her, ravishing her body.

"Kara… oh my-" Lena breathed out as Kara pressed two fingers inside her cunt, testing the readiness of her body. 

"Tell me how you want it. Nice and slow or hard and-

"Oh my god!" Kellys' voice and sound of embarrassed surprise hit them.

The sound of something hitting the floor startled them both and Kara noticed the intensity of the red light in the room dimming excessively until it was back to normal. Her brain seemed to also realized that the anti gravity simulation was off and she was unconsciously keeping them in the air herself at the moment. She looked down to see Kelly, looking intensely at the ground.

"What the heck Kara.?" Alex' voice spoke over the intercom. "This is a training room, not you twos' private 50 shades of Kryptonian sex room.

Kara was sure she was gonna have a lot of explaining to do. Lena seemed more annoyed than embarrassed luckily. She continued hovering there, trying to find the least embarrassing way to do this. She looked over to where Kelly had been standing in her little grey sweats and saw her backing out of the room, pointedly not looking up at them.

"Now Kelly and I have to go to a regular gym." Alex complained over the intercom before it clicked off.

_ Well, that could have been worse or messier… _

_ . . . . _

**FIN**

Thanks for reading. Leave comments, kudos and Constructive Criticism. 

  
  



	14. Working Late ( Karolsen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara works out some mild jealousy after another woman at Catco first with James.( This is loose based on an alternative timeline developed by M95838 for a fix it fic he's working on. )

Working late

( Karolsen)

( Early season 2, Alternate Timeline)

By: PhenomenalBrat 

Author's notes: Read the 'New Beginnings' series by M95838 to understand the timeline this particular story is borrowing from. Is kind early to mid season 2.

  
  


"She wasn't flirting with me." James reassured Kara as she sat across from him, in the late twilight hours, finishing work on a piece she had been writing. They had been working, in near quiet for the last 90 minutes in his office, Cat's old office. 

"She was. It's fine though,"Kara commented, looking up from her laptop.

Her tone didn't exactly sound happy, but she didn't sound anger either. James found that he could not quite place what was going on. Women tended to be mysterious like that.

"Rebecca's really-" James began to say.

"She's really pretty." Kara commented as she stood up, closing her laptop and walking around the desk towards his side. "...and you're a powerful,handsome man." She commented, as she stepped behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder, gliding softly down his arm as she leaned in close. " I'd be shocked if she didn't flirt with you."

"Kara…" he breathed out as her hand wondered over the dark blue silk button up shirt he wore.

"She was undressing you with her eyes." Kara commented as she unfastened the button of his shirt. "Can't say I blame her. I was doing the same."

"Are you saying you want me naked?" James quipped.

"Always." Kara answers immediately.

"In the office?" He asked as she pulled back and he stood up. His shirt was completely unbuttoned now.

Kara's eyes wandered over his body and he felt exposed, devoured even, by the clear interest and desire evident in her eager gaze. It was evident that that interest was more of who he was than by any superficial focus on his physique. Kara could truly have had anyone she wanted in his estimation. Perhaps that was why he felt a swell of confidence and love, knowing it was he who had captured her undivided, unhindered and uncoerced interest. 

Kara reached towards him, unlatching the buckle of his belt and pulled it free to hold in her hands "Strip for me." She asked, though it came as more of a gentle direction. " Just for me."

He couldn't possibly refuse that. He pulled his shirt off laying it on the desk. Kara licked her lips as she watched. "She was definitely flirting with you." Kara commented, as he unzipped his slacks and let them fall so he stood there in just his red boxer briefs. There was a tingle of excitement running up his spine though the office was empty in this late hour and the chance of getting caught was virtually non existent. "You're the only woman I'm looking at." James told her simply.

Kara stepped closer again, placing her hand on his chest to guide him to sit back down. She gestured for him to put his hand behind him as he sat. James' trust in her was so absolute that he did so without question, his body already warming to her touch and rising to the occasion. 

"Hands behind you." She instructed. Kara paused then, waiting and gauging his response to this before she continued. 

" Am I being punished?" He quipped as he moved his hand behind the chair.

"Not at all. I should think, you are very much being rewarded." She told him as she moved behind the chair, using his belt to tie his hands. It wasn't so tight that it could hurt him. Kara was always so careful, there was always an undercurrent of caution she carried.

"I want you to think of me, anytime you're sitting in this chair." Kara's voice caressed his skin as she pressed her lips to his neck, softly kissing him there. Her hands roamed over his chest as she stood behind him, working him up, though in a much more slow and deliberate way than anyone would probably expect for salicious, semi public office sex. Kara moved from the back of the chair and came to stand in front of him.

Kara undressing slowly for him, like this, was a visual feast. There was something indescribably alluring about 

the innocence of her soft white sweater being discarded. The zipper on the side of the red sun dress she'd worn today, came undo rather quickly as he took in every movement. She shimmered out of the dress until she stood there in only a pair of red lace panties and matching bra. He recognized it as a gift he'd given her a few weeks ago. The fact that she was wearing the set now, was a delicious turn on; It was like she had planned this, the whole time almost. 

"See something you like." Kara stated, cause it wasn't even really a question. " I see something I like." She commented as her eyes looked at the obvious tent poking through his boxer briefs, showing his obvious excitement at the situation. 

"Kara…" He breathed out her name, almost like a prayer feeling enraptured with her.

"Let me reward you," she told him as she dropped to her knees in front of the chair, reaching forward to pull down his boxer briefs and free his manhood.

He was definitely feeling rewarded alright, as he felt the warmth of her mouth on his length, slowly taking him in, her tongue teasing along his manhood, until she had enveloped all 9 inches of his considerable length to the base. His brain felt like it shorted out. Her right hand reached down, massage his balls, coaxing him futhering along, like she knew what exactly would set his off, and without concious thought he found himself thrusting into her mouth.

"Ughjjkh…" The groan that left his lips echoed around the empty room as his eyes drifted close and he could feel the steady build of ecstacy washing through him. " God yes…just like that." 

Kara had this unspoken ability to read the feelings in his body almost with him having to speak a word. For a moment he found himself pulling against the belt that held his hand bound behind his back, wanting to thrust faster into the welcoming warmth of Karas mouth. Her hands teasing at his balls, milking his shaft had the pressure building; he was torn between trying to hold back, wanting to let the feeling last longer and longer versus the tidal wave of pressure washing through him practically demanding he cum and cum hard.

Kara pulled back, looking up at him, licking her lips. 

"Kara…God..." He groan out

"I want you to cum...all over me, in my mouth...I wanna taste every last drop of you." Kara told him before she took his length back in her throat, deep throating the full length and he was sure he was close to bursting; his eyes drifted closed again, her hands stoking along his thigh and the wet warm suction of her mouth pull him under and he was gone, spilling, gushing his cum into her mouth. Fireworks flashed behind his eyes as toe curling ecstacy washed over his entire body.

He wasn't sure how many minutes passed as he drifted down from his high. Kara was carefully guiding him down slowly. " Wow."

Was all he was able to comment as she pulled back and stood up,straddling his lap to kiss him.

"I told you, I want you to think of me whenever you're sitting in this chair. Whenever anyone has their eyes on you I want-" Kara paused then turned looking over towards the door then and sighing.

The sound of the door to his office opening was so startling to him, like his brain hadn't caught up. It opened only part way and he heard Winn's voice. " uhm...hey- I uhm...Alex sent me to uhm…check and uhm-" Winn rambled, while looking or rather starring as hard as he could at the floor. "I'll just tell her- uhm- yeah that-

"Winn. We got it" James told him, quickly wanting the younger man to leave as soon as possible. 

Winn back up quickly. "I'll just uhm, go then." 

Kara didn't say anything much besides "okay" and for a moment James' mind thought of Winn's clear lingering interest in Kara. That was definitely a thought for a later day though. 

_ FIN  _

  
  
  
  



	15. Green eyed monster-Excerpt (Dansen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this excerpt from the up coming story. ' Green eyed Monster' in Shadow Hand saga, we find Alex being hit with a healthy dose of jealousy when a beautiful, rich woman who happens to an old associate of Kelly's from College flirts with Kelly right in front of Alex. Alex takes Kelly home for a pleasurable romp to remind her Fiance how much Alex loves and desires her. Being an Interruptions story, things don't go 100% according to plan though.

Interruptions- A Green eyed monster 

(Dansen)

Author's notes: Jealous, rough sex and a little spanking. This is an excerpt from the up coming fanfic in the Shadow Hand collection 

By: PhenomenalBrat 

**Alex**

"Alex...god." Kelly breathed out, panting breathlessly as I pressed her up against the door to the apartment after hastily stumbling inside. The taste of the blueberry lime margarita she'd enjoyed early still lingered on her lips as I kissed her hungrily. Within seconds I was kissing Kelly's neck, while her hands moved to squeeze at Kelly's firm backside, pulling her closer.

The dark red sleeveless dress Kelly wore was one of My favorites. She looked delicatable. The honey chocolate brown hue of her smooth skin was complemented by the dress but at the moment I thought perhaps it would look better off of her. One of my hands already worked at pulling on the zipper as I began to step backwards, guiding us towards the bedroom. 

"You- delicious. Mine. " I was sure I wasn't fully making sense as I stopped us near the wall by the couch, spinning us around to press her up against the wall as I pulled the zipper to her dress all the way down and let it slip off of her.

In that moment I was supremely grateful that Amelia was at some random sleep over with a friend from school. I fully planned to devour My Kelly in that moment. 

"Alex." She moaned out my name; her voice was laced with want and a twinge of command as I my lips moved toward her breast which seemed to be dying for stimulation. I loved it when she got demanding. She pushed me back slightly and I looked up as she ordered, " Clothes off now. Strip."

I rushed to devest myself of the fitted suit I was wearing. My jacket was already unbuttoned and I peeled it off. Having already kicked off my heels when we first entered. Kelly watched me like I was a five course meal as I undressed, stripping down until I stood unabashedly naked before her gaze. I stepped closer, and kissed her again, much softer than before as my fingers played with the band of the silky black panties with lace trimming she had on.

"I love you." 

"I know." She assured me.

"You're the most sexy, alluring, woman in the world." I told her, wanting her to feel every ounce of desire and lust and love coating my words; wanting her to know she was mine as I pulled her panties off her, leaving her gloriously naked. I stepped away from the wall. Turning us toward the couch.

I stepped behind her guiding her to kneel on the couch as her hands held the back and she waited. I stepped in behind her running my hands over her body. There was something utterly irresistible about the magnetism of a beautiful naked woman, flawlessly naked and waiting, anticipating your touch; her every breath a prayer as your fingers tease over her breast before gliding down to test the readiness of her body, wet, aroused and wanting.

"Mine." I mumbled out the word. 

"God...Alex- please just-"

"Say it." I coaxed. Still feeling the lingering jealousy from earlier twisting my gut and making me need that surrender from her.

"Yours! Yes!" She responded, seeming to sense the complexity of my mood.

"Good girl." I praised her. " Color?"

"Green" she consented to my wants.

"I want you, just like this. I want it all. Every inch of pleasure I can't drown you in. " I told her as my finger slipped between her thighs teasing at her wet warm cunt.

"Yes!" She exclaimed rather loudly as my finger pressed inside with a bit more figure.

"Close your eyes nice and tight," I instructed. " I'm gonna get something. I want you to stay here."

As I stepped back the view of her waiting there hungry for more of whatever I gave her, was reassuring. That woman could flirt with Kelly all she wanted. Only I could touch my Kelly like this; touch her, tease her, please her until she screamed my name, I thought as I ran to the bedroom to grab the massage oil and toy.

**. . . .**

**(4 hours ago) L corp Gala**

_ The tinkling light sound of Kelly's laughter, carried across the room, catching my attention again. I turned and looked over to where she stood conversing with April. April was some new rep from PolyPsych industries. Apparently she and Kelly had been associated with each other in high school. This was fine. This was totally fine. _

_ After an earlier introduction, that Kelly had handle with utmost grace and polish, it had become obvious to me the April was subtly flirting with MY Kelly. That's not to say that Kelly was property or anything of that sorta but I made it a point to mention rather pointedly that we were engaged. Kelly didn't seem to notice how April was practically undressing her with her eyes. She wasn't rude or anything of the sort. She had been perfectly polite and respectful to me and smiled and complemented me even. She was remarkably charming. I did not like her. It was the way she subtly bit her lip or gaze at Kelly here and there or told inside jokes from College days that drew laughter from Kelly. It made me itch. _

_ "Oh Kelly really was the best in our class. She's probably taught me a few things over the years." April explained to a few people along with Brainy and Nia who were gathered in a circle talking with her and Kelly. _

_ "I wouldn't say I was thee best." _

_ "You never did give yourself enough credit," April cut off Kelly's self deprication placing her hand on Kelly's bare shoulder in a supportive way that wobbled a line between friendly familiarity and suggestive as I watched from across the room. _

_ "Is there a reason we are standing over here while you sulk in jealousy?" Lena's voice startled me as she walked up behind me. She was holding two glasses of scotch. She handed me one without having to even ask, before dusting some non-existent lint off of her red Dior dress with the open back.  _

_ "I-I'm- there's nothing to be jealous of. I'm not jealous. What?" I rambled out quickly trying to deflect. _

_ "You're practicing radiating jealousy across the room." Lena stated flatly before sipping some of her scotch. "You're also pouting." _

_ "I hate you." I joked, breathing out a sigh. _

_ "No you don't. " _

_ "I hate-" _

_ "-having to play nice while other women flirt with your fiancé?" Lena completed my thought  _

_ "April seemed nice, rich, charming and pretty." I stated, trying to sound neutral and not irritated. _

_ "Who's pretty?" Kara asked walking up holding a plate of potstickers. Lena smiled somehow charmed by the sight of Kara being Kara. _

_ "April." _

_ "The woman who's flirting with Kelly?" Kara asked. _

_ Lena simply laughed. " The fact that it took you years to figure out I liked you and yet-" _

_ "Well you are a woman of mystery babe." Kara told her as she stepped closer to Lena gazing at her love struck and useless. _

_ "Can we focus please?" _

_ "Look Alex, Kelly loves you. She's gorgeous. Other women are going to look." Lena explained in a no nonsense way. " The question is are you gonna stand around and sulk jealously or-?" She gave me a pointed look.  _

_ "Kelly and I, back in college days, were an amazing team. I truly can't wait for the partnership with Lcorp to go through so we can work together again." April was telling the crowd." _

_ "That sounds amazing." Nia stated non commentily. _

_ "We're going to be pioneering a project to help so many kids." Kelly continued where April had left off. _

_ "I was inspired by you really." April was complementing Kelly again and smiling.  _

_ Before I could stop myself, I was moving across the floor towards the group, stepping up beside Kelly. One of my hands moved to rest on her shoulder Before gliding down towards her back.  _

_ "Kelly is quite inspiring." I commented in response to April's last statement. I subtly pulled Kelly closer to me. _

_ "I've always thought so." April regarded me for a moment and I felt like I had stepped into some chess match before Nia cleared her throat.  _

_ "Well, we all can't wait to hear your speech later." She told April. "We should all grab some food." She declared with finality and everyone apparently felt ready to follow her lead as the group began to pull apart. _

_ "Well don't be a stranger. I insist we do lunch." April told Kelly. " I'll treat you to something fancy to catch up. " _

_ "We'll all have to try the sushi place, the three of us."I cut in answering and keeping my tone as light as possible though I could feel jealousy crept into my voice. " Please excuse us." I apologized as I led Kelly across the room and towards the bathroom. _

_ I moved quickly, smiling non commentily at the assortment of assembled business men and women and a few politicians who Lena had invited to this, as they mingled around the room while I cut a path through. _

_ Finally pushing through the bathroom door, I closed it and flipped the lock, while quickly checking that Noone was in the stalls that I could see. _

_ "Alex-" _

_ I pulled Kelly close, kissing her fiercely. She practically melted into the kiss before I pulled back. " I just- God you look incredible." Then I was kissing her again, with all thoughts of my jealousy and April stepping in, flirting, touching my Kelly, being channeled into this overwhelming need to reassure myself and Kelly too. It was instinctive. I was kissing down her throat; her skin smelling of that new cherry scented body wash I liked. She was pulling me closer, wantingly and I confess it stroked my ego to feel her energy and desire meet my own. _

_ "Alex-God-" she was breathless as she whispered out my name and my hands were all over her. _

_ KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _

_ Shit. The knock on the door and rattling at the lock snapped me back to realization of where we were. _

_ "Uhm...Hello." I heard Nia's voice, "Alex? Kelly? You two there? Lena and Kara asked me to find you. You're missing April's speech. " _

_ 'Good' I thought, but I didn't say that. _

_ Kelly and I looked at eachother like a pair of horn teenagers caught making out under the bleachers by a teacher. _

_ "Just-uhm- we will be right there," Kelly assured Nia. Her lipstick was a bit smeared from our earlier kissing and there were noticeable signs of my amorous advances on her neck. I wanted her right then. Her eyes were practically undressing me where I stood too.  _

_ "As soon as we get home-" I whispered, letting the thought hang in the air and letting her own imagination work her up as I turned to unlock the door, looking back to eye her suggestively, making my thoughts very clear. _

**. . . .**

**(Kelly-Present)**

I could feel myself shivering with anticipation. My eyes remained closed tight as I waited for Alex to return. She was moving with such fever and energy, that I couldn't help being swept away by her. She had watched me during the Gala today like I was the most fascinating, desirable thing in the room. It felt good. I liked it; the subtle graze of her hand by my thighs, across my backside or down my back had all been a tease. After we were interrupted in the bathroom, every second had felt like Alex attempting to work me up before the evening was through. 

"Hey. Miss me." I heard Alex voice behind me as she returned, setting something down on the table.She leaned in behind me. One of her hands held what felt like our favorite toy as it glided up the inside of my thigh playing at the warmth of my center, while she kissed my neck.

"Yes...Alex-"

"I know." Alex was so close. Her voice was practically hypnotic. "Is this what you want; for me to take you just like this on the couch, on your knees, being good for me, just for me." It was not really a question. She pressed the tip of the dildo inside me, clearly just to tease me before stopping. "Kelly?"

"I-"

"Tell me. I want to hear it." She commanded as her hand tangled in my hair, pulling a bit in that way she knew I liked. "Color?"

"Alex! God! Please! Green!" I was loud unable to contain my volume as I rush to obey and coax my fiancé into fucking me with purpose after teasing me all evening. "I want...hard!" I added so there was no uncertainty. 

"That's my girl." 

Her hand left me for a moment and I could hear her securing the strap into place, preparing to fuck me.

"Alex-"

"Your wish is my command." Her breath was warm in my ear as she thrust inside with purpose, leaving me breathless as she hit a vigorous pace, over running me with pleasure. One of her hands was back in my hair, pulling and dragging me towards that dangerously enjoyable line that straddled pleasure and pain as she bit down in my neck. My hand clutched the back of the couch.

"You like that don't you? Like it when I fick you just like this? Just the way you love it." Alex spoke in a rush. The rhythm she set as she moved was endless, like a wave taking me under a tsunami. I couldn't even formulate words to respond as her other hand played with one of my nipples. 

"Don't cum without my permission or I'll spank you." It was both a command and a question all at once.

"ALEX!

"That's right! Color? Tell me you want it.

"Please god! Faster!" She'd made me wait so long and I was so wet and wanting and close, building to an edge. I was almost uncertain if I want to cum or for Alex to just keep touching me now. Her hand worked its way down the front of my body, leaving my breast craving her touch.

"I love you." She said it so quietly but the utter pure honesty in the words combined with the rush of friction and heat in our amorous activities, nearly pushed me to the edge; my body wanting to cum for her and let her spank me right that second. "Before we're done I wanna taste-"

Swoodh!! There was a flurry of noise by the balcony, then SMASH!

The sound of the glass hitting the ground was startling and confusing behind us. Alex froze mid stroke.

"Omg!" Kara's panicked voice spoke. 

Crap on toast. For God sakes! I shouldn't have thought that but still.

"Kara!" Alex had regained enough sense to turn and yell at her sister.

"I'm so sorry. Oh my- I-I was just- I should go-I'm-"

"Kara go."

"Crap." I murmured refusing to look over at Kara and make things more awkward.

We really needed to set so  _ ',flying in unannounced '  _ etiquette. 

FIN

Thanks for reading. Please leave comments, Kudos and Questions. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. A Night in the Backseat (Dansen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dansen. Kelly wants to take Alex to 'Lover's Lane'. Of course their fun is interrupted.

**A Night in the Backseat (Dansen)  
**

“You've never fooled around in the back of a car?” Kelly asked.

They were in Alex's studio apartment on a Friday morning. Alex sat at her dining table wearing a long, pink sleep shirt and eating scrambled eggs and toast. With a mouth full of food, she shook her head no.

“Really.” Kelly said. She lifted her eye brows three times in a playful manner while watching Alex eat. After refilling her orange juice, Kelly moved toward the table. She adjusted her loose fitting, white t-shirt and shorts before sitting down in the chair next to Alex.

They ate silently for a few minutes. Alex turned her head to look into Kelly's eyes and Kelly lifted her eye brows again.

Alex laughed. “What are you going to do? I ride a motorcycle. And nobody is doing anything in your little car.”

“I guess you'll have to wait and see.” Kelly took a big drink of her juice. Then she picked up Alex's last piece of toast and fed it to her.

* * *

Kelly pulled out of the parking lot of the car rental lot feeling a little bit uncomfortable. She wasn't used to driving a car this big and powerful. The black, Mercedes-Benz CLA was almost brand new, had a sleek, classy design, a great sounding stereo, and plenty of back seat room for what she had in mind for later with Alex.

She pushed her foot down on the gas and took a moment to appreciate the power of the car as it picked up speed. A little while later she pulled up to the front of Alex's apartment building. Alex stood waiting in the dark khaki, fitted, short dress Kelly had asked her to wear. The dress had cute pleats around the neck line, cap sleeves, and a metal belt. She had a pair of matching block heeled pumps with white design accents.

Kelly got out of the car and walked around it to greet Alex. In her own mind, she was pretending to be the picture of respectability while picking up her date only to turn into a horny fiend when her date's parents were out of sight.

“What are you smiling about?” Alex asked.

“Oh nothing.” Kelly gave Alex a kiss. Then she opened the car door for Alex and openly admired her body as she sat down in the passenger seat. “Just checking out how hot you are in that dress.”

Kelly returned to the driver's seat. She gestured to Alex to take a look at the back seat. When she did, Kelly revved the engine twice. They both giggled.

As they traveled down the street, Alex asked, “Where are we going?”

“I'm going to take you to a movie.” Kelly answered. “Then I'm going to take you to 'Lover's Lane' and see what's under that dress.”

Alex laughed. “'Lover's Lane'?”

“Yep. You'll see.”

They drove for quite a while and eventually arrived at a theater on the outskirts of National City. Kelly parked the car and they walked to the front of the building. It was a dump; a rundown four-plex theater. Every movie on the sign was obscure.

“What is this?”

“According to Yelp, it's the worst movie venue in town.”

Alex's mouth opened and her eyes bulged.

“Trust me. You'll see.”

Inside they went.

At the ticket booth they were greeted by a teenager with a missing tooth and a stained uniform. Looking past them, he asked, “What'll it be tonight ladies?” Kelly thought he might be stoned.

“Two tickets to see 'Le Chant du Loup'.”

Kelly paid and they made their way to the concession stand. “What is that?” Alex asked.

“It doesn't matter.”

Kelly bought a big tub of popcorn and two cokes.

There was no one in the theater. Kelly gestured for Alex to follow and they went to the very back corner to their right. Kelly guided Alex to the seat against the wall and then sat beside her.

They ate their concessions during the previews. The movie started. Every character spoke in french and the subtitles were somehow obscured. It appeared to be about the military and had someone listening to something on headphones.

“Can you understand this?”

Kelly shrugged. “Nope. But I really didn't come to see the movie.” Kelly caressed Alex's bare knee for a few minutes. They gazed into each other's eyes. Kelly slowly moved her hand up Alex's body and to her neck. She guided her into a kiss. For the next hour, with a foreign language being spoken with greater and greater intensity in the background, Kelly and Alex made out at the movies like young teenagers.

As the credits of the film rolled across the screen, Kelly asked, “You ready to go to 'Lover's Lane'?”

Alex eagerly nodded. Holding hands they quickly made their way to the car. Kelly tried to not get caught speeding as she hurried to their destination. Every so often she looked over at Alex, who seemed to be getting excited at what awaited her.

They arrived at Browning Park. It was a smaller park where you could park your car and look out at the ocean. There were other cars there, but they were parked in a way that provided ample space. As she drove to a spot, Kelly noticed that all of the cars there had fogged up windows.

Kelly found a spot she liked and put the car in park. She sat with Alex enjoying the view for a few minutes. The sky was clear and the moon hung bright and low. “It's a beautiful night to get naked don't you think?”

Alex laughed, “You don't waste any time do you?”

Kelly relaxed, comfortable that her cheesiness was coming off well. “I gotta work fast. You never know when your mother is going to call and ask what I'm doing with her daughter.”

Alex tuned the radio to a station that she liked. The yacht rock tunes seemed playfully appropriate. They climbed into the back seat and began to make out. Soon their windows were fogged up as well.

Kelly unhooked Alex's belt and unzipped her. Slowly she pulled the dress from Alex's shoulders and down her body, revealing a matching black lace bra and thong panty set. Alex helped her out of her clothes while they continued to kiss. Kelly unhooked Alex's bra, placed it with the rest of their clothing on the front passenger seat, and began to kiss her breasts. She reached for Alex's panties and slipped her fingers inside of them.

The car suddenly shook and there was a loud shattering sound. Kelly turned to see a huge orange head with hair styled in an orange mohawk was pushed through the passenger side window and staring back at her.

“Aaah!” Kelly screamed

“Aaah!” Alex screamed

“RAMPAGE!” the huge, orange skinned humanoid yelled at them. It pulled it's head out of the car and began to roar and scream.

“Oh my god.”

“It's Rampage,” Alex said.

“What is that?”

“She's one of the Fort Rozz aliens.”

The car began to be lifted off of the ground.

“Oh no!” Alex yelled.

They were tossed and began to tumble through the air. Kelly and Alex's exposed bodies slapped against each other multiple times as the car spun in the air. Suddenly, the car was caught and placed gently on the ground. Kelly and Alex landed softly on the plush backseat, uninjured.

“It's OK, I've got you.”

Alex covered her bare breasts. “Oh my god, it's Kara.”

Kelly heard the 'whoosh' of Kara taking off in flight. Then something seemed to climb on top of the car.

“I'm getting some great shots Supergirl,” a male voice said.

Kelly covered her bare breasts. “Oh my god, it's James.”

Closer than she would like, Kelly could hear Supergirl and Rampage trading blows.

“Get out of here James!” Kara yelled

“But I don't get to watch you fight much.”

The car jolted again when something smashed against it. Kelly looked at the rear driver's side window and saw Supergirl's cape filling the area. Kelly then looked to see that their clothes were missing from the passenger seat. “Oh no,” she said.

“Run James!”

Seeming no longer worried about 'great shots', Kelly heard him scamper off the top of the car. “OK”

She peeked through the window and saw Supergirl rushing toward Rampage, who appeared to be seven feet tall, heavily muscled, and wearing a one piece, swimsuit like outfit that left her more covered than either Kelly or Alex currently were.

The impact of Supergirl's fist on Rampage's face sounded like a bomb explosion. Seemingly disoriented, Rampage muttered, “Rampage?” and staggered backward. Supergirl delivered another fierce blow to Rampage's stomach knocking the breath out of her and causing her to kneel to the ground. A left hook from Supergirl caused Rampage to finally lose consciousness and fall to the ground. The unconscious foe shrank and changed into something that looked like a human female.

James ran to Supergirl's side. “You got her.”

Supergirl put her hands on her knees and took a deep breath.

Someone in a green colored, armored suit came out of the sky and landed beside Supergirl. Another familiar voice spoke. “You didn't need my help.”

Kelly covered her face and sank beside Alex. “Lena's here too.”

“Hey are you OK?” Lena said.

Kelly looked up to see Lena staring at her. “Oh my,” Lena said.

Supergirl appeared beside her and then covered her eyes at the sight of her sister clad only in a pair of panties.

Then James appeared. “Hey are you... Gahh.” He inadvertently stared directly at Kelly's bare breasts and slammed his hand to his eyes in embarrassment.

“Our clothes seem to have fallen out of the car,” Alex said. “Could someone help find them?”

Kara, James, and Lena politely backed away from the car and began looking for the missing clothes. Then Kelly's phone rang. She retrieved it from under the driver's seat, saw that it was Eliza calling, and reluctantly answered it.

She had in fact called to see what Kelly was doing with her daughter since Alex wasn't answering her own phone.

Alex started laughing.

“You're daughter is fine, Mrs. Danvers. We were just on a date.”


End file.
